Disclosed herein are a method for high capacity stacking and stitching in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
In today's marketplace, there is an ever increasing need for high end, high capacity stackers with stitching or stapling capability. Stack quality for unstitched output is typically held to a smaller misregistration specification than stitched output. Typically, finishers capable of stitching output do so by trading off misregistration and/or stack quality of unstitched output. Also, customers have stated the need for finishing devices to provide unstitched and stitched output within a single run or job.